ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth vs Silvally
The battle between two ultimate creations! Both created from splicing the cells of gods. Both extremely powerful. One evil, the other good. Who will win, the One-Winged Angel or the RKS Pokemon? Interlude Geringah: Gods are a beings who are, for the most part, mythical. Apophis: But these two gods were created in labs, and are more than real! Geringah: Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel. Apophis: Silvally, the RKS Pokemon. He's Geringah and I'm Apophis! Geringah: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...an Ultra Z Battle! Sephiroth (Cue: One-Winged Angel) Geringah: Years ago, the Shinra Electric Corporation discovered an alien goddess named Jenova. Apophis: Then, they decided to splice her genes into some random babies and one of them was born as the epic god warrior, Sephiroth! Geringah: Sephiroth was made general of Shinra's private military. As a supersoldier, Sephiroth could lift a Nodachi Katana with one hand, defeat countless armies, and take a hit from a dragon with no damage while the same attack killed Zack Fair. Apophis: After helping Shinra take over the world, Sephiroth learned that he was part-alien and decided to torch a random town because of it. Popup: The town in question was Nivelheim, the birthplace of Sephiroth. To destroy it in one go would take over 100 tons of TNT. Geringah: Then, Cloud Strife cut Sephiroth in half and threw him into the Lifestream. Apophis: Then, Sephiroth merged with the Lifestream and made a new body for himself. Geringah: After this, Sephiroth became the most dangerous being on the planet. He can cut towers to shreds, tank attacks that can crater metal, and heal himself unlimited, so long as he has time to. Apophis: He can distract people with illusions and TEAR APART THE FABRIC OF TIME ITSELF!! Popup: As determined in ''Sephiroth vs Vergil.'' Geringah: Sephiroth uses this ability in particular to unleash his most devastating attack; Supernova. Apophis: A move so powerful that it decimates a whole solar system! Necrozma, eat your heart out! Geringah: Sephiroth isn't invincible, however. He is quite arrogant and he needs time to cast each spell. Some of which include explosion orbs and telekinesis. Apophis: This is the ultimate supersoldier! Sephiroth: I will...never be a memory. Silvally (Cue: Gladion's theme) Geringah: If you live in the Alola Region, chances are you've heard of the Aether Foundation. Apophis: Yeah, they're a bunch of people all about preserving Pokemon and their leader is the daughter of freakin' Lysander and wants to fuse with Nihilego...for...some...reason... Geringah: One day, one of Faba's experiments, Type Full, attacked a Nihilego and scared it away. Lusamine, being the psychotic Nihilego enthusiast that she is, had Type Full changed to Type Null, en-cuffed in an inhibitor helmet, and frozen. Apophis: Until Gladion rescued/stole Type Null, renamed it Sylvally, and ran away from home. Then, he destroyed the mask and stole the Memory Discs, too. Geringah: Sylvally is an extremely powerful Pokemon. First off, it was cloned from DNA of Arceus. You know, the Pokemon GOD? Popup: Though Sylvally is an imperfect clone of Arceus, it was created to combat and kill ultra beasts, including Guzzlord, Necrozma, and Eternatus. Apophis: Sylvally can change it's type depending on who it's fighting and it's signature move, Multi-Attack, changes to match Sylvally's type. Geringah: Thanks to this mechanic, Sylvally can learn a variety of moves. X-Scissor, Slash, Crush Claw, Iron Head, Air Slash, Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Dragon Claw, Flame Charge, Aqua Jet, Leaf Blade, Karate Chop, Play Rough, Phantom Force, Ice Beam, Wild Charge, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Protect, Detect, Light Screen, Reflect, and a lot more. Apophis: He can use Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Zap Cannon, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Thunder, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Amnesia, Swords Dance, and a bunch more. What's more, he can use all the Z Moves AND Dynamax! Popup: It should be noted that Z Crystals are not found in Galar, and are exclusive to Alola. Geringah: However, Silvally isn't invincible. It gains all the weaknesses of whatever type it's in at the time and it takes a few seconds for it to switch types. Apophis: Regardless, this is still one powerful Pokemon. Silvally cry Pre-Ultra Z Battle Geringah: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all. Apophis: It's time for...an ULTRA Z BATTLE!! Ultra Z Battle Prelude (Cue: Unstoppable-Antti Martikainen) Gladion is walking across the Altar of the Sun/Moone when he hears footsteps behind him and turns to face Sephiroth. "Who are you?" Gladion demands. "Your despair." Sephiroth answers before running to slash at Gladion, who dodges and throws a Pokeball. "Silvally!" Gladion shouts, calling Silvally out. Fight Sephiroth runs to Silvally to slash it. "Detect!" Gladion shouts. Silvally blocks Sephiroth's slash. "Counter!" Silvally slashes Sephiroth back. Sephiroth flies backward and makes 4 clones of himself before running to slash again. "X-Scissor!" Silvally slashes at Sephiroth and his clones, destroying them. Sephitoh flies above them and creates a purple explosion. "Multi-Attack!" Gladion shouts. Silvally flies out of the smoke in it's Steel Type Mode and slashes Sephiroth 3 times across his chest. "Crush Claw!" Silvally slashes at Sephiroth again, smashing one of his shoulderpads and drawing blood from his face. "Interesting." Sephiroth remarks before slashing at Silvally again. "Iron Defense!" Silvally turns into pure metal and makes Sephiroth's sword bounce off. Silvally then runs to Sephiroth and bites him. "Play Rough!" Gladion shouts. Silvally starts beating up Sephiroth with a comedic fight cloud surrounding them. Sephiroth flies out and tries to stab Silvally with a spike. "Protect!" Silvally raises a forcefield to block the attack. "Fire Blast!" Silvally turns red and sends a wave of fire at Sephiroth, who flies back. Sephiroth then raises a hand to shatter reality around them, revealing the sun. "What is that thing?!" Gladion shouts. "Super...nova." Sephiroth answers. "I pierced the fabric of our dimension and casted an illusion to disguise this." The sun explodes. "Witness oblivion." Sephiroth finishes. "Aqua Ring!" Gladion screams. Silvally runs to Gladion and turns to a Water Type before shielding them both with Aqua Ring. "Impressive." Sephiroth says. "But it means nothing--" Silvally grabs onto Sephiroth's head. "Guillotine!" Gladion roars. Silvally then cuts Sephiroth's head off! KO (Music stops) Gladion calls back Silvally and walks away. Explanation Apophis: Damn! Who knew Silvally was so epic?! Geringah: Sephiroth was a formidable adversary and a powerful opponent, so before you rage, please hear us out. Popup: While it's true that Sephiroth was spliced from Jenova, Silvally was spliced from Arceus, making it far more powerful. Also, Silvally fighting against Necrozma proves that it can defeat and kill solar system level beings. Apophis: Sephiroth did have unlimited magic, but he needed time to cast each spell. While Silvally had the same issue, it was way more versatile, giving it the edge. Geringah: Silvally was also capable of literally adapting to anything Sephiroth threw at it. Supernova, Silvally uses Protect, healing spells, Silvally uses Guillotine. Sephiroth couldn't even rely on his illusions for help here, as Silvally has Miracle Eye, Odor Sleuth, AND Foresight! That's three ways to see through Sephiroth's illusions! Popup: Even if Sephiroth killed Gladion, Silvally would continue fighting without him, so Sephiroth doesn't get an instant win button through killing Gladion. Apophis: Also, Silvally was just way too brutal for Sephiroth, who prefers to toy with his opponents for a while before actually killing them. Geringah: Sephiroth was a formidable foe, but Silvally's versatility, independence, and power won the day. Apophis: Sephiroth's final wing was clipped! Geringah: The winner is Silvally.Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Science Fiction Themed Fights Category:Final Fantasy vs Pokemon Category:Good vs Evil Category:Villain vs Hero Category:Human vs Creature Category:Magic Themed Fights Category:Sword vs Claws Category:BloodyBloodwork365